maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Original Uniform Challenge 2.0/@comment-28185666-20160904132528
Damn, there are a lot of entries this time around (which means the points will be spread fairly thin). Each one has redeeming features, and each has slight imperfections that stop them from being top 3. My verdict: 1st (+3): Ice Cream Man Blizzard by Loupi - The sprite is good, the icons perfect, the moves more than completed, and the damn Ice Cream Truck and humor rolled in make this entry the best. Kudos, and then some. The Biography was too short, but equally succinct. 2nd (+2): King Britain by Goldencahill - Swell sprite, and a good assortment of new passives and moveset improvements that are enough to be potent without overpowered. Impressive page to say the least (thought I suppose Loupi wins again with the sprite). 3rd (+1): Time Traveler Elsa Bloodstone by Wynter - Close to topping the list, but simply missing the finishing effect infoicons. Great sprites, references and moveset, and well deserving of a top 3 placement. 4th (+0): Classic Agent Carnage by Pater-Fist: Sprite seemed strange, and the half of the moveset a little too close to the original. Fearsome Moon Knight by OmniWill: A good blend between two heroes, and as a result was scarcely 'original'. Literal Misty Knight by IronSpeedKnight: A fairly interesting alternate costume, but the moveset icons aren't complete, nor do the moveset changes feel compelling. Lost Scroll Faiza Hussain by SpencerWalker21: Sprite is pretty neat, but the Drain effect is a little too OTT for my liking. Telepathic Mercenary Fantomex by Sunder4321: A good moveset improvment, just ... 75% chance to negate attacks? Too stronk. 5th (-1): Corrupted Blade by Trueledgen: Moveset and sprite is cool and all, but... the size of that sprite, in game, would be tedious to click around. I also think the moveset slightly conflicts with his Lambest AISO, but that's me being pedantic. Phoenix Five Quake by WoodandTime: The Bio makes me die on the inside a little. Terrigan - what gives Inhumans their powers - is potentially toxic to Mutants. That, and the Phoenix Force typically pursues telepaths, making the Bio odd to me. The sprite and move icons are well done though, but the moveset change seems minimal overall. Avatar of Gravity Shocker by M.O.M.: Move icons are really neat, but... the sprite just seems like Sepia tone. 6th (-2): Stark Industries Knight America by Bordacris: Sprite let you down here, and the massive amount of effects on the actions makes me think Multi-Function, conditional passives and some Quick Actions would have helped functionality immensely. Superior Monster-Man by Adrogoz: It's..... it's.... why is it pink. Hercules Worthy by Rean411: Missing some infoicons for your new effects. But mostly the small feet seem so weird. Game of Thrones Valkyrie by Relinquished404: Would have scored 2nd or 3rd, but Manipulated gave me cancer. Blight-Venom by Set9080: Would have scored 3rd or 4th, but multiple Chaos Shots and Endemic gave me cancer. Wager of War Ares by Agentk98: Passive overload, and Manipulated gave me cancer. (That, and Barrage is spelt wrong)